Some examples of video display modules incorporate an arrangement of different colored light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), for example red-green-blue element pixel packages. The pixel packages or other light-emitting element arrangements can be coupled to a circuit board. It can be desirable to protect the circuit board and electronics mounted thereto from the surrounding environment, particularly for video displays that are to be used outdoors such as sporting venue video displays.